Remember his Name - (Remember the Name by Fort Minor)
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zagQpB_c0M You ready? Let’s go! Yeah, for those of who’re wondering what this is all about It’s like this y’all (c’mon!) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- He doesn’t need his name up in lights He just wants to lead whether it’s the faction or not He was so unlike everybody else, I know And because of that fact some people raged and hated him But fuck em, he knew the code It’s not about celebrity It’s all about reality and drowning the noise Marching with storm – making sure his lands stay up That means when they knock it down he’s picking it up! Let’s go! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Who the hell was he anyway? He wasn’t around enough Never connected with me but left the world feeling star struck He bled and grabbed opportunities given despite the fact That many misjudge him because he was ruthless when he snapped He governed himself, now the picture connects Never letting up on enemies who had no respect He only focused on his plan, his will was beyond reach And now it all unfolds, and it’s almost within reach --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was twenty percent skill Eighty percent fear Be a hundred percent clear cause SU HC is ill Who would’ve thought that he’d be the one to set MoW in flames And I watched him rise in rank as if with some secret method, best in the game Moved on and dropped Yurinader, took him to the curb I followed 11ty man, because everyone else was worse This dude was the truth, and he gave everything his best shot His rep broke through the roof even heard he influenced Isotx --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This was ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They call him 11t4, he’s sick And he was spitting fire Too much for most of Mow, too hot Founded the Soviet Defense with SMG What a fucking powerhouse of Comrades “He’s a prick, he’s a cock” The type of chorus he later met with, and some hoped he’d get shot So much time in the making, patiently waiting to glow Then his soviet revolution took over the globe He’s got a partner in crime, SMG is equally dope You won’t believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid’s throat --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eleventy! – He’s not your everyday on the block He knows how to work with what he’s got Made his way to the top He often gets a comment on his name People kept asking him what does it mean Or does it stand for something? No he’s living memory, still rocking the great SU He got MoW buzzing quicker than triple shots of Vodka fools Him and his crew are known around as some of the best Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Forget Yuri – Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard It seems like he’s never got time Because he studies every angle and plans every move And I’ve seen him at work, witnessed that light going on in his mind It’s like a design is written in his head every time Before he even touches the mouse or speaks a command And those motherfuckers he tussles with, The srubs that he crushed? Ridiculous, without even trying, How did he do it?! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This was ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah! Eleventy_Four xiSMGix, Lazy_Comrade Makron! Helmmutt! Vandimire!